


Good Company

by elasticcheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticcheart/pseuds/elasticcheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy accompanies Clarke to one of her mother's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this haha.

Clarke hates these things. And she hates that her mom drags her every damm time. She hates having to put on dresses only to impress people she doesn't even like. She hates that there are only people she doesn't like here.

But she puts on a smile and talks to people because she knows it's better than just sit on a corner and hear her mother bitch about it later. Abby Griffin can be a pain in the ass even when Clarke does exactly what she was told. 

She is used to this by now, though. To hating these parties and the dresses, and these people. 

The one thing keeping her here, in this particular party, is the fact that her mom will give her tickets to the Taylor Swift concert next month.

(And Octavia's birthday is coming up and she loves Taylor Swift, so, yeah, Clarke will put up with this for O).

"Looking great, princes" a voice says behind her, she knows just who that belongs to. She turns and smiles.

"You don't look so bad yourself" 

He looks really beautiful in that suit, she'll have to admit that. Clarke has always been a sucker for man in suit - but honestly, who isn't -, and Bellamy Blake wearing a suit it's just about the best thing she's seen today.

"I am so happy you are here" she says taking his hand and pulling him to walk with her.

"Well, you know" he shrugs his shoulders "O would have cut my head off if I hadn't come, so" he winks at her and smirks, she rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, you know you love being around me" she teases and pretends she doesn't see the red that shows up on his cheeks.

"I do, princess" she gives him a soft hit on the arm.

"Shut up" she says and they get to the bar. They sit next to each other.

"So" he starts "Your mom is giving you Taylor Swift tickets?" he raises his brow and she laughs.

"She is. She knew I didn't want to come, but then she also knew O loves Taylor and got us some tickets" rolling her eyes, the blonde takes a sip of her drink.

"O has been way to freaked out about this"

"I know. I had to turn my phone off, because she kept texting me the she loves me and I am her queen"

Bellamy laughs "That does sound like my sister"

"Yeah"

"Clarke" Abby says, from behind them "You didn't tell me Bellamy was the boy you invited" she smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder "How is your sister?" She asks.

"She's good"

"Great. I hope she likes the tickets" Abby winks and looks at her daughter "Sweetie, I have someone I want to introduce you to" 

Of course. Her mother takes her to a woman with brown skin and short hair.

"Clarke. This is Indra Robbins" they both smile and shake hands "She is a neurosurgeon" Abby informs and Clarke understands what her mother is trying to do.

She stays, for a few minutes, she chit-chats, and nods and smiles, just as she was taught. But enough is enough "Will you excuse me, I have to go to the toilet" Clarke says, and, with the happiest smile she could pull off, she leaves.

Clarke makes her way back - and she can just feel her mother's death glare on her - to the bar and sits down on her sit with a loud sigh.

"What happend?" Bellamy asks.

"My mother. As usual"

"Ah" Bellamy takes a sip of his drink "The one and only Abby Griffin" Clarke nods.

"She just introduced me to Indra Robbins, a neurosurgeon" she shurgs her shouldes "My mother is never going to get over the fact that I don't want to go to med school" she laughs and Bellamy joins her.

Both keep chatting and Clarke learns that college is great and that he is starting an internship at Ark High. And that he is thinking of getting a dog, because Octavia is moving in with him in New York and she has beeb begging him for one.

(His smile when he talks about teaching is so beautiful Clarke feels like she can melt to the ground).

Bellamy looks at Clarke - after he finishes telling her about howw living with Wick is a nightmare - with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" She asks.

"Let's dance" he says and she laughs.

"I don't know how to dance" the blonde admits and Bellamy narrows his eyes.

"So, you are telling me that your mom makes you come to these things almost every month and you don't know how to dance?" 

"Well, I couldn't make my mother all that happy, now, could I? " she raises a brow.

"Well, then" Bellamy gets up and holds out his hand, Clarke stares at it "I'll teach you to dance, princes" Clarke looks up at him and he looks serious.

"No way" she says.

"Cmon. It will be fun" he uses his puppy-eyes card and Clarke is back to melting on the floor.

"Ok" she says finally and his smile grows even bigger - if that was possible.

They move to the dance floor, his hand on her back as he guides her. When they get there, Clarke looks nervous, she has no idea what she's doing, but Bellamy tells her to relax and he moves his hands lower on her back as he takes one of her hands and places it on his shoulder, taking the other in his. 

"Ready?" He asks and she nods, chuckling "Ok, now just follow my lead" she stares into his eyes.

Bellamy leads her with such ease, and she gets the hang of it rather quickly. They are staring into each other's eyes and Clarke pretends she doesn't feel the butterflies on her stomach. 

"You're doing great, princess" he says.

"Thank you" she smiles.

They dance to that for a while and the song changes and it's a slower one, so Bellamy pulls her closer and she puts her hands around his neck. 

After the song ends, Clarke pulls Bellamy to a backyard and they sit on a bench, with the stars and the moon above them.

"You were really great dancing" Bellamy says and Clarke smiles.

"Yeah well, I had a good teacher"

"That you did" Clarke laughs and looks at him "You look beautiful tonight" he says.

Clarke smiles. Bellamy's eyes drift to her lips and she leans closer to him. He leans in too and cups her face with his hands. And he kisses her. 

Their relationship hasn't always been the best. They hated each other when they met, but then they became friends and they've been dancing around each other ever since. And, although neither would ever admit to having any sort of feelings for the other, it was pretty obvious.

Everyone around them is surprised they haven't gotten together yet. And the first time Miller - Monty's boyfriend - saw them he asked how long they'd been dating, only to have them blushing as an answer.

So the kiss isn't really unexpected. At all, if you ask their friends. Raven, Octavia and Jasper even have a bet on it. When they heard that Bellamy was Clarke's plus one to this, they wasted no time, and created a poll - yes, a poll. All their friends are in on it and they are not ashamed at all.

Clarke and Bellamy know they're friends 'ship' them, but they never did anything about it. Part of it was because Bellamy swore he would never date any of his sister's friends. And also because they are too stupid and afraid to say how they feel.

Clarke breaks the kiss but keeps their foreheads pressed together.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that, princess" Bellamy says and Clarke smiles.

"Well, what took you so long?" He smiles too and kisses her again. 

"C'mon Blake" she says when they break the kiss, she gets up and lets out a hand "Let's get out of here" 

Bellamy smiles and takes her hand. He gets up and pulls her to kiss her again. 

(They wake up, the next morning, when Jasper shouts 'oh my god, Octavia you owe me 20 bucks' after opening the door and seeing the couple sleeping. 

Jasper then proceeds to text all his friends, who show up not much later, bashing down the door, to see Bellamy and Clarke. The couple just ignores all their friend's jokes)


End file.
